


Party Planners

by OffColorDarkrai



Series: Oh, did I forget to Mention? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Background mentioned, Devious Alphys, Devious Sans, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, Humor, Kinda, Plotting, Post-Time Loop, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Sans Is Gaster, Undertale Pacifist Route, cute Memoryhead, just read the first one, sorta - Freeform, timey wimey BS mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffColorDarkrai/pseuds/OffColorDarkrai
Summary: She's waited a long time for this, and so has he, but the great news is they have loads of previous experience. This will be perfect.
Relationships: Alphys & Sans (Undertale), Alphys/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Oh, did I forget to Mention? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Party Planners

“so which do you think, the reception from three, or the reception from six?”

Alphys hummed in thought as she sorted through the papers on the table in front of her.

“I was thinking we do number five, actually, but with that one bit from seventeen.”

“oh my stars, that’s perfect!” The unbridled laughter at her shoulder almost set her off as well. “do you think we can fit in that fist fight from nine?”

“I don’t see why not, shouldn’t be too hard to arrange that.” She shuffled through the mess, trying to find where her phone had ended up, only to feel a chill shoot along her scales as something there-but-not tapped against her leg.

“ ** _JoIn THe fUn…_** ” The incredibly familiar static voice echoed through her phone speakers, making her smile at the bobbing, shifting impossibility.

“Hey Simmy, have you been watching my phone for me?” She cooed, taking her phone back from its… teeth? Tendrils? Whatever.

“i can’t believe i let you name them that.”

“Simon is a perfectly good name!” She replied, indignant. Both the memory-head and her companion ignored her, laughing in a discordant echo as they both leaned against her.

“uh huh, and you didn’t choose that name because your favorite anime character is…”

“No!” Damn it she was blushing. Unfair, he knew how badly she reacted to teasing!

“you’re cute when you want to murder me.”

Oh my stars stop!

“W-we need to get back to planning.” Great, the stutter was back. She wouldn’t admit (out loud) how flattered it made her, when he tried to rile her up enough to bring her stutter back out because she knew he found it adorable.

“right, right.” Finally, he left her alone and went back to organizing the papers and jotting down notes.

“Did you already submit the certificate?” She asked.

He nodded.

“yes, got everything filled out and legalized, got all the other paperwork sorted too. that copier was the best investment we ever made, i swear.”

Well good, that was one massive check off the list, even if she hadn’t expected him to have gone through all the tedious legal work already.

Then again… she didn’t think anyone would have expected her to me moving this fast either. She had carefully cultivated the outward image of someone who was exceptionally cautious and prone to hemming-and-hawing over every action. Being flighty kept people from looking too close, looking too deep at why she did what she did. Not overly cautious, knowingly cautious, just flighty, just insecure.

Just lazy.

They were both liars like that, her going one way, him going the other… huh… maybe that’s why everyone always seemed so surprised…

“I think we should hire the catering guys from four, but the dessert guys from twelve.” She went through the collected brochures and old, _old_ notes to pull out the two relevant ones.

“wait, aren’t those guys, like, rivals or something?”

“Exactly!”

“you are a devious, devious woman!”

“Well, I didn’t think you hired me for my resume.”

That got her a snort disguised as a scoff.

“i totally hired you for your resume! have you seen your gpa? it was the only reasonable thing to do!”

“Yeah, and the videos you hacked of the time I rigged the university lab sprinklers had nothing to do with it.”

“it was glorious! perfect application of undergraduate science!”

“You are such a science geek.”

“hello pot, i’m kettle.”

“You take that _black.”_

“and that, that right there, _that_ is why i hired you. the amount of science and engineering jokes in your thesis was perfection!”

“Wait, didn’t you have Papyrus help you with sorting through the work attached to the applications?”

“yes.”

“And _I’m_ devious?”

“he screamed and threw it at my head. i was laughing for hours!”

Alphys couldn’t hold it back anymore, she broke down in giggles.

A skeletal shoulder nudged hers.

“think we can alter his best man speech?”

“Sans, you’re evil!” She had to get herself under control before she knocked the papers onto the floor. “No, no, we should sneak them into Undyne’s. She won’t notice and he’ll be trying not to cause a scene.”

Sans’s eyes had shifted to stars as he broke down into giggles as well.

“why have we never tried that before!?”

She didn’t know, it seemed so obvious in hindsight.

“Well we can do it now.” Was her response, her grin maybe a little too wide, but who cared?

“oh yeah, this is going to be perfect!”

**Author's Note:**

> Chaos, Chaos, Chaos, when you've been trapped in a Time Loop causing the most controlled chaos as possible is the height of fun.   
> When you've had 17+ weddings and no one else remembers, you know exactly how to make everything go perfectly smooth... or exactly how to cause the entire thing to devolve into an all out brawl. xD  
> Let me know what you think! I Love discussion and comments!


End file.
